Trying It Out
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: Two young purebloods and an awkward but not un-enjoyed first time. DM/TN.


This was probably not the best place to have sex. Actually, Draco was fairly certain that this wasn't the best place to have sex. Sure, they were alone in the Malfoy woods, here near a small stream, under a leafy tree with the sun shinning through its canopy and creating bright streaks on the earthy ground. Sure, they had a blanket and a basket of apples and oranges that Theodore had lugged along. And, yes, Draco was hard now, watching the other boy bite into one of the juicy oranges and suck lightly at it to not drip juice over his cream-colored shirt and waistcoat.

But outside, under a random tree, not behind a well locked and spell-silenced door was probably not a good place to deprive Theo of his innocence.

Draco looked down and ran a hand over Theodore's thigh, lightly, stopping at his hip. The other boy continued to eat his orange but Draco could feel Theo's eyes on him. He wasn't really sure why he was so hesitant. It had all started as a game to see who got to Theo first – Draco or Daphne, whom Nott had recently started dating. Sort of. It wasn't that Draco had fallen in love – that would be ridiculous, surely – but this game with Theodore had made something soft and warm wedge itself inside Draco's chest where it made itself known every time he and Theo touched or kissed. Nott was such a silly, gawky boy. Nerd of Slytherin, they called him. But Theo, with his excellent marks, combed back hair, and glasses, didn't seem to mind or even notice. He was adorable in a chipmunk sort of way that made Draco want to smile every time their eyes met. Merlin, it was frustrating. Hurting Theo would be like kicking around a small animal, and Draco wasn't about to sink that low.

"I really want to fuck you, you know that?" Draco said finally, his hand still resting firmly against Theo's hip.

Theodore stopped sucking at his orange. He threw it aside and reached out to put his hands on Draco's shoulders. His thumbs found the underside of Draco's chin and tilted his head up so they were looking at each other. Draco moved closer, one hand still on Theodore's hip, the other sliding up his back and stopping at the nape of his neck, playing with the light, thin hairs growing there. "Why?" Theo asked, just as quietly as Draco had spoken, his eyes brushing a mental kiss over Draco's lips.

Draco stopped, looking dumbfounded. "What do you mean why?"

Theodore blushed crimson and looked down. "I…never mind."

Draco captured the other boy's wrists and pushed him back onto the blanket, lunging forward to capture his lips in a hard, wet kiss. Theodore hummed in pleased surprise into the kiss. Draco found himself constantly getting poked by Theo's glasses and he withdrew after a couple of moments, shaking his head. "Merlin damn it. Can you get rid of those bloody things?"

Theodore reached up and fingered the rim his glasses. "These?"

Draco rolled his eyes and reached out, taking the glasses off Theo and setting them off somewhere to the side. "Yes."

Theodore froze once he'd lost his glasses, his vision fuzzed and he could only see Draco's face as though through a fog. But he could certainly feel the blonde's hands sliding over his body and that felt good. Draco stopped his movements at the edge of Theodore's trousers and fingered the thick fabric impatiently, waiting for permission. Theo swallowed and nodded. Draco wouldn't hurt him, he hoped, at least, and he'd wanted Draco for a very long time. He just never thought Draco would want him back.

Two undressing charms later, and one for lubrication, the boys lay naked in the summer sun, under the lush green canopy of the young oak and stared into each others eyes. Draco was on top, maneuvering himself to fit more comfortably between Theodore's legs. Theo was shaking. He had never done this, not even with a girl. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked quietly. He was going hard very fast, simply from the feeling of Draco's naked body rubbing against his.

"Of course I know what I'm doing," Draco responded. After a moment, he stopped his movements and regarded Theodore seriously. He didn't wan t to hurt him, Merlin! "You do realize this will hurt at first, right?"

Theodore nodded. Draco wasn't the most experienced person, not with guys. He knew about preparations only very vaguely and his ministrations were clumsy and made Theodore gasp, sometimes in excitement, sometimes in utter discomfort. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked again. Fuck, but Nott was looking at him all wide-eyed and… He had really pretty eyes, now that Draco thought about it. It was hard to tell just how pretty behind those damned glasses.

Theodore tightened his grip around Draco's shoulders and nodded, bravely, Draco thought. "Y-yea."

Draco had warned him, of course, about the pain and Theodore imagined it wouldn't be perfect the first time… It hurt a lot more than he had imagined. But through all that, as Draco moved inside him, sometimes hitting something deep within him that sent pleasure sparks crackling through Theodore's veins, Theodore began to realize just how happy this made him. A lot happier than kissing Daphne. He came quickly, mostly from the excitement and Draco came a minute later as Theodore was still muttering apologies. "We'll get better at," Draco promised, watching the clouds float above them through the oak branches.

"Will you dance the Viennese with me tonight?" Theodore asked after a moment of silence.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We can't just go proclaiming to the world that we enjoy fucking each other, Nott," Draco said, but without any malice.

Theodore reached over for an apple and bit into it. Right. Malfoy was still Malfoy, sex or no sex. Good to know some things never change.


End file.
